1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in a distributed processing system wherein programs can be transmitted under an online environment among processors which are connected through a network, to a program loading method and system in which each of the processors loads the program from the network in accordance with the status of a program in the processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in a distributed system which is constructed of a plurality of processors connected through a network, there has been considered a method wherein, when the system or the processors starts/start, programs are transmitted among the processors under an online environment, and the processors load the programs peculiarly required therefor. However, there has not been considered a method in which each of the processors loads the program in accordance with its own status.
Prior-art techniques as stated above are described in the official gazettes of Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open No. 146361/1982, No. 285569/1986, No. 230260/1985 and No. 115556/1987.
The prior-art techniques do not take it into consideration that each processor copes with a program failure, an overload or underload for the processor, etc. Once the failure of any program has occurred, it becomes impossible to continue a process executed by the program, and a series of processes including the process cannot be executed. In this regard, in a case where the process is executed by a plurality of identical programs, there has been the problem that, each time the program failure occurs, a lowering of the reliability of the process is incurred. Moreover, even when a specified one of the processors undergoes a concentrated load, each processor cannot cope with the situation at all, and there has been the problem that the rapidity of a series of processes is reduced.